Conventionally, known as this type of strobe device has been one including an electric discharge tube having electrodes, respectively, at both its ends in a longitudinal direction, a reflecting member for reflecting light from the electric discharge tube forward, and a trigger coil for applying a trigger voltage to the electric discharge tube and so adapted that the electric discharge tube emits light by applying a predetermined voltage between the electrodes of the electric discharge tube while applying the trigger voltage to the electric discharge tube via the reflecting member (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).